IT II
by Star AJT 84
Summary: When the Lucky Seven or Losers' Club thought they finally killed It… Pennywise returns in 2050, terrorizing Derry once more, and only a new group of kids can stop It. Ch. 2: Ben's reincarnation's courage
1. Zoë's Encounter

It II

Ch. 1: Zoë, Tammy, and Mark's Encounter with It

It is March 25th, 2050… in the town of Derry, in Maine of America…

Young 10-year-old twin sisters with brownish-red hair is merrily strolling home from school, well one of them was the most merry; Zoë Prescott, the usually more mature of the two and has her hair shoulder-length, just got herself a boyfriend. Her twin sister, Tamera Prescott (also known as 'Tammy'), like hair long and acts a little more girly than her sister at times, she is glad school is canceled for tomorrow before the weekend, then she can watch all the movies she wants.

Zoë's boyfriend is none other than Mark Taylor, an 11-year-old student prodigy. This dude likes to keep to himself at times, until he met Zoë. He's cute for his age and has short-trimmed black hair. He came into Derry when he was a mere baby.

As Zoë and Tammy were walking home from school along the sidewalk…

"Hi, Tammy! Nice to meet both you and Zoë!" said a voice from somewhere near the two girls.

Tammy was curious, so she called back to the voice, "Hello? Where are you, sir?" The same voice replied, "Down here, you silly little geese." Zoë and Tammy looked into an old half-open rain drainage street grill and saw… a clown come up to see them both, face to face.

The clown smiled, "Hi!" The girls didn't respond. "Well, aren't either of you going to say, 'hello'?" Zoë stuttered out, "H-h-h-h-h-hello?" Tammy stared at her sister with curiosity, Zoë never stuttered in her life; this was her first time! "Zoë? What's with the sudden stutter?" The clown said, "Oh, it's all right, you two. It is odd to find a clown like me down here. Isn't it?"

Tammy kneeled down and said, "Not really, I've heard sometimes hoboes live in the sewers and survive for years. Are you without a home? Or is that your home sweet home? What's your name?" Zoë follows, "And… h-h-h-how do you… know us-s-s-s?" The clown introduced himself, "I'm Pennywise, the Dancing Clown, of course I live down here, and what you've heard, Tammy Prescott, is true. I know everything about you two."

Tammy thought of something, "If you know everything about me and my sister…" then she paused to think of a truly impossible question to ask Pennywise, then it came, "Who were we in a previous life?" Pennywise answers, "You, Tamera Prescott, were once Georgie Elliot Denbrough and your sister was his stuttering brother, William Denbrough; who was also known to a few as Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba Big Bill."

The mentioning of William Denbrough rocked through Zoë's head!

Tammy thought it over, she has absolutely no memories of any life before her… so she shrugged, "I'm not sure if we should be talking, Mr. Pennywise. You're a stranger to us. Nice to meet you anyway." As she left, Tammy noticed Zoë is stiff as if she was in shock. Penny chuckled, "Looks like your sister needed to _chill_, but not that much any way. If she chilled any more she'd be a snowwoman!" Then he laughed at his own joke as if it was funny.

Tammy noticed the look of fear welling up within Zoë's eyes, completely ignoring the clown's joke, "What's wrong, Z?"

Pennywise then asked, "Hey, Tammy… don't you want a balloon?" Tammy looked at Pennywise in the face and saw a bright pink balloon in his hand. She asked, "Is there a carnival underneath inside the sewers? I hope it's clean down there." Pennywise smiled, "Oh, yes it is. And there's cotton candy and rides down here, Tammy! And balloons, of all different colors."

Tammy was intrigued, "Do they float?" Pennywise sighed, "Oh yes, Tammy child. They float. They all float." Tammy inched closer and closer to the clown in the sewer drain… the Pennywise grinned, "And when you're both down here with me… YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!"

That's the moment Zoë snapped out of it and snatched her younger twin away to safety, just in time for the both of them to notice that the clown's eyes turned a violent yellow color like he was some beast and his teeth became razor sharp fangs! They both screamed and ran for their lives towards home!

As they made it home, they crouched into a corner embracing each other…

A voice suddenly said to them, "Hey there." They screamed and backed away… luckily it was just Mark! Zoë's eyes welled up with tears and she embraced him tightly! Mark asked, "What's the matter? The both of you look like you saw a ghost or something worse." Tammy gulped, "We were attacked by a clown in the sewers."

That's when Mark groaned and fell to his back on their emerald-colored couch. Zoë recovered herself and spoke up, "D-Did you see a clown too?" Mark sighed, "Yeah, but it wasn't in the sewers, but the department store. I thought I was going crazy when nobody but me heard and saw him. Then as he leaned over me, I saw his teeth turn into deadly sharp nonhuman ones."

Tammy asked, "Did he have a white face, big round red nose, blue eye makeup, a half-circle of red hair around his head, baggy yellow pants, white gloves, orange pompom buttons, multicolored sleeves, a clown's frilling, and balloons?" Mark sighed, "Man! Yeah, that's him!"

Zoë gulped, "We saw him thirteen minutes ago in a sewer drain, before you arrived." Mark said, "I only saw him on the other side of town 12 minutes ago. Was this rain drainage a few blocks nearby your house?" The girls both nod. "Then something is rotten, and it's right here… in Derry."


	2. Corina's Shower

It II

Ch. 2: Corina's Shower

It is April 2nd, 2050… in the town of Derry, in Maine of America…

Zoë, Tammy, and Mark are trying to make sure of things by finding out everything they can about Pennywise the Dancing Clown, and on the internet they found the info, under the files of one named Mike Hanlon; which was convinced as nothing more than a horror story written by a former librarian––

Tammy gulped, "After what happened to us, it ain't a story anymore." Zoë felt her blood boil, "It was never a fictional story in the first place. It's real. So is IT!"

Then Zoë saw something, it was too much to be a dream. It looked like a bright white inhaler warping and changing shape, and it turned into… a teacup? Zoë snapped back into reality asking herself, "An in-in-in-in-inhaler t-t-t-t-turning into… a t-t-t-t-teacup?" Tamera said, "No offense, big sis; but nobody mentioned that. What got into your head?"

Mark typed in 'inhaler', but something along that story came into the same internet-set story they were reading… "Apparently the 'inhaler' in the sudden vision you had, must have been a vision referring to Eddie Kaspbrak, one of the legendary Lucky 7 with psychosomatic asthma, is also reborn like Pennywise must've said to you two."

Zoë noticed, "Maybe… even if-if-if-if Tamera and I are-rah-rah-rah… Bill and Georgie Denbrough reborn, wouldn't that also mean Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom, Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon, Bevy Marsh, and Stan Uris… come back as well?" Tamera looked at her twin sister with an expression filled with many questions, "Would it hurt if you'd calm down first, sis?"

Mark nods, "Z, you're possibly right; they may not even know they were even _them_. So I guess we'll just go out and look for them." Tamera groans, "But that means––" Mark shrugs, "What other choice do we have?"

They travel into town… being wary of their surroundings, hopefully It won't show up.

Never being so far apart from her sister before, Zoë was scared out of her wits. She bumps into a person, screams in fear thinking it's Pennywise, she then braced herself for the impending death awaiting her…

"What's with you? Are you trying to scare the living daylights out of me or make me go deaf?"

Zoë opens her eyes… it's just a raven-haired girl about as old as her, her name is Corina Elliot. Zoë looked at her with confusion and relief, then she sighed! Then her vision became blurred with the silhouette of a young boy with the same inhaler she saw in her vision, surrounding Corina!

Corina rhetorically asked, "Why are you looking at me like that, you commoner?" Zoë asks, "Do you have something to do with teacups, Corina?" Corina scoffs, "I drink tea from them, that's what everyone does." Zoë shouts, "There's something wrong in Derry and I think you're going to get involved with this somehow, Corina Elliot!" Corina scoffs, "Why should I care?"

Zoë explains, "A real monster came from the sewers and nearly killed my twin sister Tamera!" Corina blows a raspberry at Z, "The only monsters the exist are all in your head, girly-girl." Zoë was about to give up, until she thought of Eddie Kaspbrak…

"Hydroxyl…" Corina stops in her tracks… turns in Zoë's direction and asks (not like a snob, but like as if she heard it from a past life), "What?" Zoë followed her thoughts again, "H2O; water. ' It's all in your head, sonny.'" Corina gulps and runs away!

She stops at the drug store, screaming silently to herself; somehow what Zoë did back there has opened up something in Corina's recollection. Then she looked at the old place; seeing it change, having a vision of a young boy getting his medicine, then to the '90s where the man who the boy grew up into is having an attack from some wet demon possessing an old acquaintance of his from the past.

She tried to convince herself, "It's all in my head."

Zoë said, "That's what I thought, now I'm positive." Corina gasped and jumped back in surprise, "DON'T DO THAT!" Zoë asked, "Don't do what?" Corina let loose a few tears, "I'm going home!"

Later that night… Corina is taking a shower to wash away her troubles. Then thoughts of water demons came into her mind… suddenly out from the water, a slimy reptilian hand as big as a full-grown man rose out of the water in her shower reaching out to grab her! She saw this and leaped away from the shower, wrapping herself in her favorite blue bathrobe!

She saw the hand disappear back into the water, but as she turned… (A/N: 'Psycho' scene folks) she screamed at the top of her lungs and dodged the knife of a cross-dressing attacker that appeared out of nowhere!

Feeling trapped, she had no idea what to do!

A mysterious voice from somewhere said to her, "It's okay, Corina child." She opened her eyes to see that the killer's gone, but the voice came from the shower! "Hi, I just wanted to say 'hello'!"

She crept closer and saw no one but the drain opening… and a white-gloved hand rising out of it!

"This is a little inconvenient," said the same voice (from the drain) "Just sit back while I make a few adjustments." Then another hand came along, the hands stretched the drain like it was Play-Dough! Out came Pennywise the Dancing Clown, "Say, hello there, you rich little brat! Still pretending to be a spoiled brat because your father says you are?" then he laughed!

A tidal wave of memories flowed into her, "Pennywise." It laughed, "I see that the former Eddie Kaspbrak remembers, I'll finally show you how they all float down here! Bring your friends! Hold on, who're your friends?" then he chuckled some more!

Corina screamed out, "SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Her cry for help was answered by a crash through the bathroom window; Mark came crashing in kneeing Pennywise in the back of the head in the process! Zoë and Tamera came charging in, right in front of Corina, ready for anything the monster was rearing back for!

Mark shouts, "Listen you ancient monster; touch Corina Elliot, and we'll kick your butt back to the sewers!" It growled and bared its fangs at them, before returning things to the way they were!

Zoë held Corina tenderly in her arms, "Now do you believe me?" Corina looked at Zoë and saw a silhouette of Bill around her, "I fell like I need you three more right now!" and then she went on to crying into her chest.


	3. Brigit's Scare

Ch. 3: Brigit's Scare

April 9th, 2050…

Zoë, Tammy, Mark, and Corina couldn't take it: the stress of having that monster haunting them.

On her way to school this morning, Zoë was given a lot to think about. If she and Corina are truly two of the Lucky Seven reborn, why did the monster come to haunt them? And where are the other five?

Then another vision came to her, like a bad dream; an innocent overweight boy is running away from a bunch of boys. She whispered to herself in her vision, "Haystack."

BAM! Something crashed into her, and within the vision she received… she saw the image of the young Ben Hanscom silhouette with the one who crashed into her.

As Zoë's line of sight returned to normal, she saw the one who reminded her of Haystack more clearly: a black-haired girl the same age as her but her hair is braided along with a green bow and she's wearing round-lens glasses over her eyes.

Zoë knew this girl well, "Brigit Jones, are you okay?" Brigit gets up and answers, "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I'm very late for class and Harry's going to kill me." Zoë asks, "Harry Kowalski, the all-schools-in-the-county bully?" Brigit nods, "He told me if I don't give him the handouts as soon as possible, he'll get kicked out of school, and if he does… he'll make me wish that I was never born!"

Zoë closed her eyes as she helps Brigit pick up the books and assorted papers, "Believe me, girl; for the past two weeks, Corina, Tammy, and I have all wished that I was never born at all." Brigit gasped, "What? You, your sister, and Ms. Elliot have each wished you weren't ever born? Why?"

Zoë gathered her strength and told the truth, "My boyfriend, my sister, Corina, and I have encountered an ancient monster which was thought to have lived here in Derry and later has been killed over 60 years ago. Believe me, if It comes to you, you'll wish that It never have existed or has eaten Harry."

As Zoë walked on to school, Brigit decided to try to keep up…

If only she had told Zoë more of her past, Zoë would understand then…

Flashback

About a week and a half ago…

Brigit sat in nature, under a large oak tree, crying as she answered all the questions to another bully's homework on a separate piece of paper…

Brigit asks herself, "Why is this like time has jumped back a century? Is it because I'm nothing more than a little nerd that deserves to be treated like dirt to the rest of the world?"

As she finished with that work… she cried in her hands.

Then a kind-sounding male voice said from behind her, "Hey, don't cry like that. You'll ruin your eyes more. There will come a time in one's life when she will change her life and the world around her. Take it from other people who knows."

She looked up and only saw a shadowy outline of somebody, since her glasses were soaked with her tears she couldn't tell who it was, as she wiped and cleaned her glasses as quickly as possible, she didn't realize it was too late. She began to worry if the man who spoke to her was nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

End flashback

In class, Brigit sat down at her desk, still wondering if what had happened was real or not.

Zoë looked at Brigit with great concern and curiosity. Why did she see Ben 'Haystack' Hanscom's younger self around Brigit? Could it be the monster's trickery at work? Or is it that Zoë has the ability to seek out those who were reincarnated?

During lunch, Brigit was sitting alone by herself at an empty table; she was studying by herself, as well as drawing a possible sketch of the mysterious boy that spoke to her. Out of the entire town, Brigit Jones is the 2nd best in the entire area, yet her grades are excellent.

Zoë sat down to Brigit and asked, "Are you okay, Brigit?" Brigit gave a weak nod. Zoë noticed the drawing and asks, "Is that some boy you've dreamed about?" Brigit snapped back into reality, "Well…" she quickly hid the drawing, "Well, it was someone I think was only there and he stopped by and told me to stop crying." Zoë said, "There's a lot to be thankful for in that."

After school, Zoë introduced Brigit to the others——

Mark nods, "Salutations, Ms. Jones." Brigit blushed, she knew that he picked Zoë over her, and replied, "Salutations to you too, Mr. Taylor." Corina sighs then gets out of her treated habit, "Welcome to our club of Mystery Kids." Brigit kneels to her, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Elliot."

Corina sarcastically asks Brigit, "What were you, a slave in another life?" Brigit pleads, "Please, it's just that I'm not like the most popular in the school body of Derry, like René Carlisle, I'm scared." Corina gulps then apologizes, "Sorry, it's just that I'm as nervous as you. Just a week ago, I was attacked in my shower by a freak in the sewers." Tammy nods, "Same here, Zoë almost lost me and I blame my curiosity for it."

Zoë asks Corina, "Why are we called Mystery Kids?" Corina replies, "We're kids and we've got a horror that's too much to bear for the town to ignore; plus you've recruited us with your mysterious powers of seeking those who may be reincarnated Losers' Club/Lucky Seven members."

Brigit began to break down, "Losers' Club? Lucky Seven?" A tidal wave of memories that didn't belong to her began to haunt her! She ran to the swamps in fear and tripped on a tree root!

As she began to look up… she saw the image of a middle-aged man in an army uniform, as well as Ben Hanscom next to her, beginning to intertwine with her. He is standing on top of the water before the drainage area in the swamps. Brigit opened her eyes and took her glasses off, she bravely looked at the image of the illusion of Ben Hanscom's late father: surprisingly her vision is as clear as crystal without them.

She asked the soldier, "Tell me, why does fate haunt me? Why does it show me a vision a dead soldier?" The soldier suddenly had balloons in his hand, and he asks Brigit, "Don't you want a balloon, young lady?"

From behind and moving next to the soldier, Brigit saw a mature woman in dark green clothes. She recognized her well, "Grand-mommy?" Her own grandmother, who seemed to have died a mysterious death weeks after Brigit's birth, was standing next to the soldier.

The soldier said to Brigit with a smile, "Come on, young lady; you'll like it down there! You'll never have to worry about bullies, you'll never have to worry about education or even have to grow up." Frighteningly, the soldier's voice was intertwined with the voice of another as he spoke to Brigit.

Brigit concentrated on her train of thought, regained it and she stood her ground, "No! I'm going to go through with school, I'm going to grow up out of this embarrassing harassment, and I'm going to find fun with real friends who _will_ care about me! There is a time that is going to come in my life, when that time comes… I'll be able to change it on my own! My grand-mommy taught me to find happiness and I've buried myself in schoolwork, well no more!"

The soldier dissolved into bones covered in swamp greens and other rotting plants, as for the apparition of Brigit's grandma, she turned out to be Pennywise instead!

It said to her, "I'll kill you!" Brigit cringed but stood her ground, letting out a few tears. It chuckled, "I'll drive you crazy, make you cry, and _then _I'll kill you!" Pennywise merged with the bones, making the clownish appearance look more undead-related to Brigit as he charged for her!

As quick as a flash, Zoë pulled Brigit down and rescued her immediately, having the vile creature slam into a tree! Mark slammed his foot down on It's left arm!

Bearing its yellow monster eyes and monster fangs at them, It retreated towards the sewers!

Running back into town, Brigit placed her glasses back on, "That was the most frightening experience I've ever had." Corina gulped, "I hate that loathsome creature. I've grown a great fondness for you the moment we've invited you into our group."

Brigit gulps, "I'm going to stick with you." Zoë stutters a little, "F-F-F-F-Friends forever." But the two hug, sealing the bond.


End file.
